Over-the-road tractor-trailers are often parked with the tractor uncoupled from the trailer. Theft is a common problem for parked trailers which have been disengaged or detached from a tractor. A thief can easily back a tractor up to the trailer and couple the king pin, then raise the landing gear legs via the hand crank or crank handle of the landing gear, and drive away. Trailer theft also occurs for trailers hitched to a tractor, and even with switching of tractors. If the crank handle can be disenabled, the landing gear cannot be raised or lowered, such that theft of the trailer can be prevented or at least made substantially more difficult.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a jack lock for mounting on the crank handle to disenable the handle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lock box which fits over the yoke of the hand crank to prevent the landing gear legs from being raised.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a lock box mountable on the landing gear handle to preclude rotation of the landing gear shaft.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a jack lock which can be quickly and easily locked onto the landing gear handle without the use of tools.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a jack lock for the crank handle of a trailer landing gear which is virtually tamper proof and indestructible.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lock box for a trailer landing gear which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.